


The wandering hunter (working tittle)

by JCmaple



Category: Halloweek - Fandom, Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCmaple/pseuds/JCmaple
Summary: here is the origin story of my character for the halloweek, Archibald Jamieson MacColl
Kudos: 2





	The wandering hunter (working tittle)

**Author's Note:**

> And a special thanks to Shevron who help me with the development of this work

Mayhem... That’s how the situation could be described.  
  
What was supposed to be a glory return from a successful mission, turned into a nightmare!  
The once proud and mighty ship Pandora was now a hellish fire ball barely staying above the waves. But for her captain Archibald J. MacColl senior, it didn’t matter.   
  
What, mattered was is son, who had gone missing in the interaction with the demons attacking the ship. Has he passed through the corridors on the lower decks, all he could see was fire and gore. The crew members were fighting as best as they could but it was not enough, they were soon overwhelmed and he knew that the ship was lost, but they wouldn’t go down without a fight.  
  
Has he passed a set of doors leading him next to the bilge, he could hear the terrifying screams of is crew being ripped to pieces by the creatures roaming within the ship. 

He then finally arrived at his destination… A stronghold within the body of his ship which could be easily defended.  
After making sure that the few men holding the ground knew it was him, he proceeded to enter the quickly opened gate and, to his relief, he found exactly who he was looking for: His son and his most trusted friend Toshiro Agata.  
  
POV Archibald Jr.

When he first saw the shadow beyond the viewing-slits, his heart skipped a beat until he saw who was on the other side.

"Father! You made it!”

Next thing his father knew, was the most precious mammal he had was hugging his arm tightly. His father then looked at is best friend.

“I see you took care of him while I was busy?”   
  
Toshiro got up and salute his superior officer and friend.

“As if I had any other choice, but to protect my nephew. We stood our ground. How´s the rest of the ship?”  
  
After his father put his son down, the captain didn’t lose any time.

“Thank you, old friend, but the Pandora had her last journey…

"I want you out of the ship."

"Our lady is going down and you know that I can’t leave....”

Archibald looked at his father.

“But papa! Why do you have to stay? We can all leave together. I know there is enough place of the longboat.”

The facial expression of his father turned from a serious frown to a kind sincere smile.

“You know the rule: A captain is always the last one to leave his ship and... Don’t worry. I will follow as soon as everyone is gone.

Now all what matters is your safety, let’s get to the boats before they manage to damage them.”  
  
POV Archibald Sr.

They made their way to the longboats, making sure that no demon that crossed their path would be able to alert the others. When they arrived, Toshiro and Archibald Sr. went to work quickly.  
  
“Toshiro, get Junior in the boat and settle him, I'm going to let you down.”  
“

Aye, aye captain.”

As he looked at his friend getting ready, he made a quick turn and was pleased to see that everything was still intact.  


“Alright, I think we’re...”

A scream shook the whole ship and flames started to pour out of the floor.

“SHIT! We need to get you out of here! NOW?”  


Toshiro gave a thumbs up and was getting ready to take is seat. Archibald went to see his son for probably the last time.

"Papa, please come with us. I don’t want to leave without you.”

Tears were starting to form in his son eyes knowing perfectly that this was a goodbye.   


“Son... No matter what will happen: Remember that I will always be with you and I will always love you, no matter what.”

He gave him one last hug, then proceed to give a casket to Toshiro.

“You know what you have to do with it... And take care of my boy, old friend.”

Toshiro shook his paw with a nod.

“I will... Good luck, old friend.”

Archibald gave is friend one last nod, both knowing his fate, then he proceeded to the ropes and was waiting for Toshiros signal.

POV Toshiro.  
He was making sure the small proviant-packages and other equipment was still secured, but he could still hear the young pup behind him crying. It hurt him just has much to leave is dearest friend behind, but a captain always sink with is ship and there was also the fact that they were still trying to fend of the demons who were attacking them.

He could simply wonder who was behind this attack, but he had a much more important task to fulfil. Once he was done, he gave his final signal to his captain.  
Unfortunately, another roar, more powerfully then the last one, rocked the longboat from side to side, it being still attached to the docking crane. Suddenly, the beasts started to pour out of seemingly every opening there was. He had to watch in horror the beast creeping up his captain but before he could do anything, Archibald looked at him and simply cut the ropes of the crane. Letting them fall hard into the waves, never to see his son again.

  
At the same time, he could hear the pleading of his son to come back. But it was too late… The longboat was falling. The landing was hard. The little pup almost fell overboard, but luckily for him he was more shaken than anything else. Soon after Toshiro began to row as fast as his limbs allowed… Well aware of the last duty of his captain to ensure nobody would follow them...  
  
They couldn´t say how long they were on the water, but it felt like eternity until the still blazing form of the Pandora showed what happened to those murdering its crew: She didn’t go under the waves silently, the fire had reached the cargo hold, where her load of black powder was stocked. Has she exploded, the fluyt was engulfed in blazing ball of flame before it exploded.   


Toshiro and Archibald clouded feel the shocked wave hit, but that didn’t change anything for Toshiro, he just kept on rowing. He knew since the beginning this would be the fate of the Pandora and her captain, but it did hurt regardless.

But the young pup on the other end of the boat was hit so much worse than him. The shocked expression was telling everything he needed to know. In a matter of minutes, he had lost everything and almost everyone he holds dear to his heart. The pup simply remained there staring at the sinking ball flame that he used to call home.  


It took them two whole days to reach the shore of the continent, but their journey would still be long and hard. Once Toshiro had beached the longboat, he

proceeds to unload every supply that they would need for their journey to the nearest town they could find. He finally stopped when he saw that his nephew was only staring at the sea. As if the mighty fluyt would appear on the horizon.  
He did the only thing he could do at that moment.

He proceeded to hug his nephew and comforted him as best has he could. 

“I know how though it is to lose everything at once, but...there will be a time to mourned every single one of them, but right now we must go back to our home port and warn people of the demons.”

“Do you understand?”

Archibald didn’t answer, he remained there motionless, after a short while, he returned the hug. His answer was nothing but a little whisper.

“Yes....”

Toshiro smile a little, he let it go of Archie and went to prepare the rest of their supply for their journey coming up. A little while after, they were ready to go, but not before taking a last look at the horizon and the treacherous waters that had taken their beloved ones.

“Let us go, little one, we have to move before the night falls.”

And with that they began their journey in land.

  



End file.
